The present invention relates to the field of profile wrapping machines.
In the field of profile wrapping machines, there are several variations of machines that operate according to similar principles: the profile is fed into the machine that applies an adhesive substance and attaches the wrapping material to the profile. Although these state of the art machines are highly efficient, operating them demands a highly complex and time consuming preparation process to be set up for different types of profiles. The set up process, which includes adjusting a large number of profile holders along the track of the profile wrapping machine, might take up to 90 percent of the operational time in small to medium size businesses that own a small number of machines.
Large-scale businesses overcome this problem by acquiring a large number of machines and devoting each machine to a commonly used type of profile. This solution sharply decreases the number of times a profile wrapping machine needs to be adjusted, but since these are expansive and massive machines, it is a costly solution which also demands extensive work floor space.
Addressing this shortcoming the DUP-P Profile Wrapper manufactured by Delle Vedove Inc. was developed, which includes replaceable cartridges. This machine provides only a partial solution to the problem since it demands separately purchasing additional cartridges. These cartridges increase the overall cost of the machine and require significant storage area for a single machine. Further more, this solution does not decrease the setup time required for adjusting the profile holders at the starting and ending points of the machine track.
There is, therefore, a need for a profile wrapping machine that provides an economic solution for drastically reducing the set up time of the machine.